The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Irises of human eyes may be used for biometric identification. The irises are internal organs that are well protected against damage and wear from the external environment. Further, characteristics of an iris are unique for each individual and very stable over a person's life. In addition, irises can be viewed using non-invasive techniques that can be performed without contact.